Doing Alright
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Human AU.  Dean has to work late, so Cas has to find other ways to cope with sleeping alone.  Destiel.  A blink and miss it reference to Sabriel.


**AN: Hey, look, fluff! Anywhoo, I've been in a good mood as of late because of reasons, and therefore, fluff happens.**

* * *

><p>Dean cursed as he scanned the schedule sheet Ellen had just pinned to the bulletin board. He was stuck with a double shift today. Cas was not going to be happy.<p>

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Cas. He picked up on the second ring and Dean could _hear _the smile on his face as he said "Hello Dean."

Dean couldn't help the involuntary grin that came to his own face, Cas just had that effect on him. "Hey babe. Listen, Ellen stuck me with a double shift at the garage today, so I'm not gonna be home 'til late."

The line was silent for a moment. "Oh, ok," Cas finally said, voice low and sad.

"I'm really sorry Cas. But don't wait up for me, ok? Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try. But I just…" Cas trailed off.

"I know, you don't like sleeping alone. But I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that," Cas replied, his tone brighter. "But, Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I don't have a problem with sleeping alone. It's sleeping without you that I don't like."

Dean grinned, ducking his head as a blush colored his cheeks. "I gotta go, Ellen's giving me the evil eye," he said when he noticed Ellen glaring at him through the window in her office. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Cas whispered back. Dean smiled as he flipped his phone shut. Then he frowned when he remembered what a long work day he had. He sighed, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and got to work.

XXX

Dean let himself inside their dark home as quietly as he could. His muscles were sore and he stank of motor oil, so he fumbled his way through the hallway on the ground floor to the tiny guest bathroom, thankful that Cas insists on keeping it stocked with towels and soap incase Sam and Gabriel pop in unannounced.

Dean stepped under the scalding spray and sighed in relief as he felt the kinks work themselves out. He quickly washed the smell of sweat and grease off before getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist before swiping the condensation off the mirror. He gazed at his reflection, his mood much higher than usual and his opinion of himself along with it.

"You're doing alright Winchester," he told his reflection. "You've got a nice house, a good job, and you've got a gorgeous guy upstairs in bed that loves you. God only knows why, but he does." Dean nodded to himself. "You're doing alright."

His life now affirmed by his own reflection he left the bathroom, climbing up the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to their bedroom as quietly as he could, slipping inside and shutting it carefully behind him. He moved to the dresser, the path well memorized by now, pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on.

Dean turned towards the bed, Cas's outline visible in the moonlight. A small smile appeared on his face unbidden as he crossed the room, sliding under the covers in one smooth motion. He tried to slide his body up to fit against Cas's, but he was stopped by something. He laid his hand against the object, furrowing his brow in confusion. Leather. It was his leather jacket. Dean squinted in the moonlight. Cas was snuggling the jacket like it was a pillow or a blanket, or, well, Dean.

"Cas?" Dean asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mm?" Cas replied sleepily.

"Cas, why are you sleeping with my jacket?"

Cas blinked slowly at him before rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't get to sleep without you here, so I got your jacket. It smells like you," he explained calmly, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Dean looked at Cas in awe. He took in Cas's arms still wrapped possessively around the jacket, the earnest look in his eye. "Hey Cas?" he said, making a snap decision. "Marry me."

Cas smiled softly. He tossed Dean's jacket on the floor beside the bed before snuggling into Dean, pressing his face into his bare chest. "Of course I'll marry you," he whispered. He inhaled deeply. "The real thing is so much better than a jacket."


End file.
